Whose Line Is It Anyway?: Avatar Edition
by A-Star-Is-Born
Summary: One of the funniest show's ever now with an Avatar Edition! Funny! Please R&R!
1. News

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar of Who's Line

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar of Who's Line. Though I wish I did .

Who's Line Is It Anyways: Avatar Edition

Me: Good evening everyone, tonight we have special guests from Avatar! That's right! I've recently kidna- er…. acquired the Avatar cast and decided to put them on one of the most random show! And tonight on our show, he's bald and proud, AANG! She's really has feelings for Zuko and Sokka but will never get either, except maybe Sokka, I don't know, it could happen, TOPH! The super bitch that we all love to hate, AZULA! And finally, the one who lost his honor cough in bed cough , ZUKO! And my name's Nova, let's get ready to play!

Me (con.): Welcome to Who's Line Is It Anyways: Avatar Edition. The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Just like the never giving up Slash fic writers, they don't matter. Okay let's start out with the game weird newscasters, this is for all four of you. Aang, your anchor for a local news show, and Zuko, you are the co-anchor who has just figured out he is madly in love with Aang. On sports is Toph, who is a playboy bunny and Azula you're the weatherwoman and a 70's hippie on all kinds of drugs. So when you hear the music, go ahead and start.

-News like music-

Aang: Good evening and welcome to the Twinkle news, I'm Twinkletoes Twinkler. Today Sparky-sparky-boom man came back to life and attempted to kill everyone. For further on this story, please welcome Angsty Emoboy.

Zuko: Yes well today…. Today… Um…. I can't do this people. I LOVE YOU TWINKLETOES!

-Attempts to glomp Aang but he escapes-

Aang: Angsty! You know we could never have a relationship like that! We'd be thrown off PG Television for good!

Zuko: I don't care I want the whole world to know that I wanna share my ROYAL PARTS WITH YOU!

-Aang falls to the floor in seizure, foaming at the mouth-

Aang: NO! Not that memory! Not if you're anything like your father! GHAAAA!

-Aang goes unconscious-

Zuko: Yes well… It seems like we're having some technical difficulties. Lets go to Blondie Bunnygirl with the sports.

-Camera goes to Toph, who is now sporting pink bunny ears-

Toph: Thank you Angsty. In sports today, it was super fun cheering for the boy's basketball team today. You know, dancing, yelling, and jumping up and down. They seemed distracted by something though and lost the game, which made me sad. But then they all came over and picked me up and we all partied long into the night! It was like totally HAWT! Well back to you boys!

-Camera goes back to Zuko (Aang is still unconscious)-

Zuko: Thanks for that…. um interesting sports report.

-Zuko blushes, probably imagining some pervy version of Toph-

Zuko: Lets go to the weather with High Pothead.

Azula: Thank you Angsty!

-Azula falls over-

Azula: Today the rainbows of happy meadowland will move into sunny valley to make a wonderful combination of sparkly rivers and sugary pines. Tomorrow it looks like we will have a heavy up pour of pink birds and blue puppies. If we are lucky we will see candy mountains by Thursday and hopefully a light drift of Charlies!

-Azula starts giggling uncontrollably-

Zuko: That's um… all the time we have today. Thanks for watching!

-Zuko bends down over Aang-

Zuko: Awake my true love! Maybe true love's kiss will awaken you!

-Zuko starts moving his head towards Aang, until it is inches away-

-BUZZZ-

Me: Okay! THAT IS ENOUGH! Everyone back in his or her seats. 500 points to Zuko for portraying being in love with Aang so well…. A little to well if you ask me…

-Everyone sits back down, except Aang who is still unconscious-

Me: Someone get him out of here!

-Katara runs onto stage-

Katara: MY BABY!

-She drags him off, banging his head on conveniently placed objects such as a warship and a giant boulder-

Me: Okay, thank you Katara. We're going to need a replacement!

Any ideas? More chapters to come soon!


	2. From A Hat

Me: Hi, and welcome back from that rousing commercial break with those interesting commercials

Me: Hi, and welcome back from that rousing commercial break with those interesting commercials.

Random Audience Member 1: What are Trojans?

RAM 2: Yeah, and why do we need them for protection?

(I sweat drop).

Me: Yes, well on with the show! As you can see, we've found a new cast member to replace Aang! Please welcome, Sokka!

(Applause from the audience)

Me: We now move on to our next game; Scenes from a Hat. During the commercial break-

RAM 1: What are condoms?

Me: Ahem, we had the audience write down scenes. We then picked the ones that didn't suck and put them in a hat.

(I show the audience what looks to be Longshot's straw hat.)

I'll pick a scene and then our cast will have to act it out.

(Gropes around the inside of a hat.)

Bad times to be in love.

Toph: Oh Fire Lord Ozai! I know that I'm supposed to defeat you, but your body is just so SMEXY!

(BUZZ)

Azula: (Looks at Zuko.) Damn, that would be Incest.

(BUZZZZZZZ. I fall on the floor laughing, while Zuko starts to twitch.)

Sokka: (Looks at Katara) Damn, that would be Incest.

(BUZZZZZZZ. I laugh even harder.)

Me: Okay, okay. Things Zuko would never say.

(Sokka and Zuko walk onto the stage.)

Zuko: Sokka, I want to fuck your sister.

(BUZZ. The Zutara fan section screams in outrage.)

Toph: I like girls.

(BUZZ. Cheers of triumph from the Yaoi fan section.)

Sokka: My daddy loves me.

(BUZZ)

Azula: I love Azula.

(BUZZ)

Me: What not to say to Fire Lord Ozai.

Sokka: So, uh, I heard after your wife left, you um… went the other way.

(BUZZ.)

Zuko: Dad, you're pretty hot.

(BUZZ)

Azula: Damn. That would be incest.

(BUZZ. I look at Azula a bit disturbed as does the audience.)

Me: Memories of Zhao.

Sokka: I'll always remember Monkey Man.

(BUZZ)

Zuko: I didn't know he was really Hugh Jackman.

(BUZZ)

Azula: Finally something that wasn't incest.

(BUZZ. I look at Azula in horror.)

Me: SOMEONE GET HER OFF THIS SHOW!

(Security guards come and take the pervy freak of Azula off stage.)

Me: We'll be right back after this short commercial break.


	3. Worst

Me: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Whose Line. I also do not mean to offend anyone. It's all in good fun. If you can't take it, then feel free to post an angry review expressing your hatred towards crackfic writers like me. Cuz I will definitely be offended by some high and mighty person who doesn't know how to laugh. Otherwise please enjoy chapter 3. Wow, that was a long disclaimer.

Me: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Avatar Edition. We've found a replacement for Azula who is not nearly as crazy, but is still one of Ozai's Angels, please welcome Ty Lee!

(Applause. Random hollers from the fanboys. Foamy mouth guy runs across stage.)

Me: Okay next game up is called World's Worst.

RAM 3: Zuko would know all about sucking at life!

(RAM 3 is attacked by rabid Zuko fangirls. He is silenced. Permanently. Hahaha, just kidding. But he was paralyzed.)

Me: World's Worst is for all four of the performers. They will be given a topic, and they must come up with an example of the World's Worst of that. Now the envelop please.

(Longshot runs out and hands me an envelope.)

Me: Thank you Longjohns.

Sokka: His name isn't Longjohns!

Me: Yeah? Well he has Silent Bob Syndrome. I can call him whatever the hell I want.

Sokka: So does that mean I can call him whatever I want?

Me: Sure, why not.

Sokka: Sweet!

(Sokka runs over to Longshot/longjohns.)

Sokka: Hey Terd-Brained-Fat-Headed-Ugly-Man, how's it going?

(Longshot/longjohns/terdbrainedfatheadeduglyman just looks at Sokka for a minute. Sokka starts laughing.)

Sokka: HAHAHA! It's like he doe-

(Longshot/longjohns/terdbrainedfatheadeduglyman punches Sokka in the face.)

Longshot:_ I'm not totally oblivious you idiot._

Me: Sokka! Get back in your seat before I use my magical ass kicking powers on you!

Sokka: What if I want you to kick my ass?

(Awkward silence. Crickets are heard chirping. Iroh is heard sipping tea.)

Me: Okay…. I'm not sure if that was supposed to be kinky or what, but just get back in your seat.

(Sokka sits down.)

Me: Now, on to the topic of World's Worst.

(The lights dim and spotlight on me. My soft tan skin seems to sparkle in the light, as do my green eyes. My dark brunette hair sways in the wind from the fan set up 1 foot from my head. The fan boys along with Sokka and Zuko sigh at my beauty. Well, that was a bit much but anyways, moving on. I slowly move my finger along the closing of the envelope, gradually ripping it open. I then begin pulling the Whose Line card out of the envelope. As I see what is on the card, my eyes widen. Dramatic pause. Dramatic pause.

Me: The topic is…

(Zoom in on Zuko.)

(Zoom in on Toph.)

(Zoom in on Sokka.)

(Zoom in on Ty Lee.)

(Zoom in on Katara.)

(Zoom in on still unconscious Aang.)

(Zoom in on Momo.)

(Zoom in on Appa.)

(Zoom in on Gary Coleman.)

(Zoom in on random rock lying on the floor.)

Me: The World's Worst Avatar!

Sokka: I'm here to save th- HOLY SHIT A SPIDER! AHHHHHHHH!

(BUZZ)

Zuko: Hi, I'm the Avatar. I deal with the all the problems in the world. And as if that weren't enough, I have to deal with my own problems. Like my Genital Herpes.

(BUZZZZZZZ. I fall on the floor laughing.)

Mai: YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HERPES!

Zuko: Psh. Like it would EVER be your concern.

(The entire audience goes _Ooooooh_. Ty Lee is backwards to the audience. Her eyes are closed as she pretends to feel around.)

Ty Lee: Lets see how you like this! OW! I stubbed my freaking toe.

(BUZZ)

Me: Yeah…. I didn't really see you as the funny type.

Toph: I! Am the funny type.

(Toph prances around and twirls.)

Toph: Ohmegawd! I can like totally bend all the elements and it's totally fun cuz I'm so flexible!

(BUZZ)

Me: Yeah you're not really the funny type either….

(Sokka sits on the ground with one hand over his wrist.)

Sokka: I hate being the Avatar! I can never please anyone! The world hates me! No one wants me as the Avatar!

(Sokka repeatedly pretends to cut himself.)

Sokka: DAMN ME!

(BUZZ)

Me: Thank you emo Sokka.

(Zuko puts his hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder and talks like a very feminine man.)

Zuko: Okay Mr. Fire Lord Man, before I fight yooou I simply haaave to fix that outfit of yours. It is soooo not fierce. Oh and you really neeeeeeed some manscaping darling. I mean, noooooo one likes bushy brows! That's why Iiiiiiiiii manscape my self!

(BUZZ. Again I am roaring in laughter.)

Ty Lee: I'm the Avatar! But I don't feel like saving the world.

(Crickets chirp.)

Ty Lee: Get it, cuz, you know…. You wouldn't…. ah…. Want a lazy avatar…. or anything…. Right?

(More silence. Several people cough, sneeze and vomit uncomfortably.)

Ty Lee: OH COME ON PEOPLE!

Toph: YOU SUCK BARBIE DOLL FREAK!

Ty Lee: NO, YOU SUCK LITTLE MISS SIGHTLESS!

(The two attack each other in a full on cat fight.)

Me: Okay…. 1000 points for Zuko for totally shutting down Mai, 500 to Sokka for being Emo, and 50 each to Ty Lee and Toph for going totally Jerry Springer. Now, GUARDS GET THEM OFF MY STAGE!

Stay tuned for more chapters and special guests and funny stuff and random things and weird words and fat people and yo momma jokes and different characters and why am I writing so much and OOC moments and awesomeness and lots of other crap too.


End file.
